Dia de Ministro
by Sarah Snape2
Summary: fanfics escrita em resposta ao desafio de Inverno do site SnapeMione Fanfics, onde Snape, por causa de uma aposta com sua esposa Hermione vestiase de elfa doméstica.


DIA DE MINISTRO

N/a: Esta one-shot foi escrita em resposta ao Desafio de Inverno do site SnapeMione Fanfics. A idéia surgiu enquanto eu trabalhava de "elfa doméstica". Não tenho muita experiência em comédias, portanto, não esperem muito, hein? Dedicada a minha beta e amiga Andy GBW, que estará de aniversário dia 23/08.

– Vocês já leram o profeta Diário? - Igor Karkaroff se precipitara ao elfo domestico e entrara correndo na casa dos Snape. Hermione e Snape tomavam café placidamente e não imaginavam receber alguma visita àquela hora da manhã, nem mesmo do russo que sempre aparecia nas horas e locais errados.

– Igor, você olhou o relógio antes de vir para cá? - Snape perguntou servindo-se de uma generosa fatia de pão.

– Mas não é tão cedo assim! - o russo protestou, ainda agarrando o jornal enquanto sentava-se numa cadeira. Via-se logo que era pessoa conhecida e razoavelmente querida pelo casal Snape.

– Aceita uma xícara de café, Karkaroff? - Hermione perguntou polidamente, concisa de sua posição de anfitriã, enquanto aparecia, magicamente, uma xícara e um pires combinado com a decoração da mesa.

– Aceito, Hermione, obrigado! - ele agradeceu completando - Descafeinado, sem leite e com uma pitadinha de vodka.

Snape pousou sua xícara no pires e olhou o russo avaliativamente.

– Bebendo desde cedo, Igor? - a voz dele continha censura.

– Apenas para firmar o pulso, Severo! - disse fazendo um gesto pedindo ao amigo que deixasse o fato para lá e não se ativesse a detalhes. - Sai da cama correndo quando li essa noticia, mal tive tempo de me vestir e aparatei aqui - continuou explicando as ações enquanto bebia o café apreciativamente.

– Nota-se! - reclamou Severo. - Além de não olhar a hora também não verificou a temperatura antes de sair de casa. Estamos no verão, Igor, e você parece que é recém chegado do gelo polar.

Naquele instante o russo observou a roupa que trajava. Uma roupa para dias frios. Pudera, ele ficara tão chocado quando lera o profeta Diário que nem se dera o trabalho de pensar em vestes. Agarrara a primeira muda que a mão alcançou dentro do guarda-roupa e vestiu-se apenas para não aparecer em trajes de dormir no meio da sala dos Snape.

- Ministro, o senhor está muito irritadinho hoje - reclamou o russo, atirando o jornal na cara do amigo.

- Ministro? - Hermione estranhou, pois já vira Snape e Karkaroff se chamarem pelos prenomes mais "inusitados", mas ministro não estava dentre eles.

- Leiam o jornal! – exclamou ele, agora sim, devorando algumas broas quentinhas.

"_O ministro Rufus Scrimgeour acabou de renunciar ao cargo alegando problemas pessoais. Problemas, ao que constam, tecidos em torno de sua esposa e de um suposto relacionamento extra conjugal com um alto funcionário do Ministério. Outras fontes asseguram que nosso ex-ministro está sofrendo de uma doença transmissível e os demais funcionários de carreira não queriam mais a presença dele no mesmo ambiente. O mais cotado para assumir o cargo é o herói de guerra, portador da Ordem de Merlin 1ª classe, conhecido professor e pesquisador Severo Snape. Snape, ex-comensal da morte, que já passou uma temporada de férias em Azkaban, é razoavelmente conhecido no mundo mágico por seu temperamento complexo e retraído, é considerado o próximo Ministro da Magia por conta dos serviços prestados durante a guerra contra Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado. Teremos em nossa próxima edição maiores informações." _

Snape e Hermione se entreolharam estupefatos. Mas que noticia estarrecedora era aquela? Igor continuava tomando seu café, agora totalmente satisfeito em verificar que o casal não sabia de nada.

– E então, senhor Ministro? - o russo perguntou em tom de troça.

– Cale-se Igor! - Snape estava bravio. - Não consigo entender de onde tiraram essa idéia absurda. Eu Ministro? Mas desde quando?

– De amanhã, pelo que estava no jornal - o russo dava um grande gole no café.

– Você não acredita no Profeta Diário, não é, Karkaroff? - Hermione quis saber.

– Conheço Severo há muitos anos, Hermione - Karkaroff explicou com um sorriso. - E tenho certeza de que a última pessoa sob a face da Terra que teria condições de ser Ministro da magia é ele.

– Igor, em geral você é deprimente - Snape continuava bravo -, mas tem razão neste caso. Juro - Snape chegou a colocar as duas mãos unidas como se estivesse orando -, juro que se Dumbledore estivesse vivo seria um trote daquele velho.

– É verdade! - gargalhou Hermione concordando com o marido.

– Ora, meus caros - Snape olhou Hermione e logo depois Igor, - a chance de eu me tornar Ministro da Magia é igual à de um me tornar um elfo doméstico.

– Uma elfa, Severo.. uma elfa - Igor troçou rindo com vontade, acompanhado por Hermione. - Um elfo ainda existe alguma possibilidade de você vir a ser.

– Uma elfa, se você prefere, seu russo metido! - Igor apenas sorriu com a reclamação descarada. Conhecia o jeito de Severo, que deveria estar explodindo por dentro como um caldeirão borbulhante. Também, não era para menos...

– Se Severo virar Ministro da Magia poderá ir vestido de elfa doméstica em seu primeiro dia de trabalho... - Hermione falou com uma leve indignação. Severo condenava seu FALE, sua proteção aos elfos, sua luta pela igualdade de direitos trabalhista dos elfos e das diversas espécies mágicas. Sempre que esse assunto era abordado causava grandes crises conjugais e Hermione não gostara nem um pouco da comparação do marido.

– Eu vou junto! - exclamou Igor, recuperando o Profeta Diário, que agora estava todo amarrotado. - Com direito a toda a fotografia do fato, que venderei depois para os jornais do mundo inteiro - Igor ria com agrado agora sob o olhar de aprovação de Hermione. - Esse dinheiro pode custear as realizações do FALE de Hermione e um jantar para nós três. Que tal?

Karkaroff ainda não sabia se era adepto ou não do FALE, nada disse para não desagradar Hermione, que na melhor das hipóteses era uma adversária impressionante em termos de retórica e pior, em termos de oratória.

– Perfeito! - Hermione agora ficou alvoroçada. - No primeiro dia como Ministro de Magia Severo irá vestido de elfa doméstica. Karkaroff vende todas as imagens e com o dinheiro, além do jantar - ela fez uma mesura na direção do russo -, poderemos patrocinar as obras do FALE - Snape tinha um olhar carrancudo e uma expressão bravia na direção dos dois. - Já podemos fechar a aposta então, Severo?

– Aposta? - Severo arregalou os olhos, pois pensava que os dois estivessem brincando quando fizeram aqueles comentários mordazes.

– Claro! - ela falou no tom de voz de quem explica algo pela milésima vez. - Se você virar Ministro da Magia, durante seu primeiro dia de trabalho, irá vestido de elfa doméstica, afinal, você disse que a probabilidade dessas duas coisas acontecerem é ínfima... e então - ela sorriu docemente para o marido -, você faz com que as duas coisas aconteçam ao mesmo tempo!

Severo queria esganar Hermione e Igor, mas iria apostar, não iria dar em nada mesmo.

- Vamos apostar então, já que você quer - rosnou para ela. - Igor será nosso mediador.

- Com prazer! - o russo se aproximou deles enquanto foram feitos todos os feitiços de praxe.

Naquele dia a casa dos Snape foi povoada por corujas. Até a presença de Igor foi solicitada para ler e responder à montanha de pergaminhos vindos das mais diversas partes do Reino Unido. Pelas estatísticas de popularidade feita por Hermione, 20 apoiavam a indicação de Severo, 10 eram indiferentes e 70 eram contrárias. Igor abriu algumas cartas contendo substâncias não identificadas, de diversas aparências, as quais ele cheirava e franzia a testa. Uma tinha um rato morto, o que assustou Hermione. Igor riu ao ler uma carta extensa e Hermione quis saber o motivo:

"_Severo Snape foi meu professor em Hogwarts. Não entendo como a senhorita Granger possa ter casado com aquele monstro, perseguidor cruel, comensal da morte desalmado, comunista comedor de criancinha." _

Os dois não pararam de ler, e as mais engraçadas e inusitadas mostravam um ao outro.

"_Snape é mau, sardônico, cruel e com suas poções pode matar qualquer um de nós, se não matar antes de susto com aquele olhar mortal."_

"_O professor Snape é horroroso e sem o menor apelo sexual. Merecemos desta vez um Ministro da Magia que seja belo e gostoso. Chega da dinastia de velhos caquéticos." _

"_O Ministro da Magia não pode ter uma esposa com idéias hipócritas de libertação aos elfos ou pagamento de salários a estes. È uma ridícula mal informada e sangue-ruim. Os mestiços não podem governar nosso ministério." _

"_Severo Snape não passa de uma cópia mal feita Daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado." _

"_Para ser Ministro da Magia, o senhor Snape deve ao mesmo dignar-se a lavar os cabelos para o dia da posse." _

"_Com um nariz tão grande, creio que ele nem conseguirá ler os despachos, quem dirá assiná-los." _

"_Fora Hogwart! Pela independência da Irlanda do Norte." _

Igor karkaroff rolava de tanto rir. Mesmo Hermione se questionava do porque as pessoas gastarem pergaminho à toa para escreverem e mandarem tais barbaridades. E mais corujas chegavam.

Severo chegou de Hogwarts exaurido naquela noite. Fora um dia comprido onde mais de 1000 vezes, numa contagem aproximada, dissera que as informações veiculadas no Profeta Diário careciam de fundamento. Minerva até cumprimentara-o pela indicação como se aquilo fosse uma coisa positiva. Talvez, Snape cogitou consigo mesmo, a velha bruxa estivesse radiante pela possibilidade de ver-se livre dele, e todo o corpo docente da escola parecia entusiasmado com a possibilidade dele parar de lecionar na escola, tanto que alguns se atreveram a fazer os mais diversos pedidos: Flitwich pediu que, se Snape fosse eleito Ministro, arrumasse um emprego para um primo. Lupin cogitou se Snape poderia afrouxar um pouco a rigidez da lei contra lobisomens. Sybila queria regulamentação da profissão de vidente com todos os direitos trabalhistas que isso poderia acarretar.

Hermione tinha centenas de pergaminhos sobre uma mesa e ocupava-se em queimá-los aos poucos para não despertar a curiosidade dos vizinhos do "ministro".

– Manifestações a meu favor? - quis saber com um sorriso falso.

– Não exatamente, querido - ela continuava concentrada na tarefa. - Igor foi para casa, pois achei que iria morrer de dar tanta risada dos pergaminhos. Como as pessoas perdem tempo escrevendo tantas asneiras, hein?

– Meu dia foi péssimo, Hermione - comentou com frieza -, vou tomar um banho e dormir.

– Vá! - comentou ela. - E descanse.

Snape não esperou mais nem um segundo. Subiu as escadas e foi descansar. Quando Hermione terminou de queimar os pergaminhos, depois de muito tempo, se recolheu e o marido estava dormindo.

Na manhã seguinte, Severo foi acordado abruptamente. Hermione trazia o Profeta Diário na mão com a seguinte manchete em letras garrafais: "SEVERO SNAPE, NOVO MINISTRO DA MAGIA". Snape sentou na cama em estado de choque:

– É mentira, Hermione, só pode ser mentira! - ele passava as mãos pelos cabelos oleosos mais desalinhados que de costume. - É uma brincadeira sua e de Igor, não é?

– Infelizmente não, querido - e abraçou-se nele buscando lhe dar forças.

– Mas, Hermione, como isso é possível? - agora ele se erguia da cama rapidamente. - Ninguém entrou em contato comigo... Não se pode eleger uma pessoa que não tenha se candidatado! - Snape estava ficando agoniado, ficando desesperado, e pior, teria que cumprir a tal aposta assim que fosse ao Ministério. Não! Como havia caído naquela esparrela de Igor e Hermione? Elfa doméstica, Arg! Ministro da Magia? Pior ainda!

Ele foi olhar pela janela, averiguar se estava em sua casa. Talvez, naquela confusão, estivesse vivendo a vida de outra pessoa, e quando abriu a persiana e seu rosto recebeu a luz do sol, recebeu também dezenas de flashes de máquinas fotográficas, todas a espera do melhor ângulo do novo ministro. Snape podia até prever a manchete do dia seguinte com uma foto sua, vestido de elfa, na capa. "Por causa da emoção de ser Ministro, Snape perde o juízo!". Ele fechou a janela buscando recuperar um centésimo de privacidade.

– Estão aí desde cedo - Hermione contentou, alisando a concha da cama. - Foi o barulho deles que me acordou. Karkaroff também esta aqui tomando café e veio munido com uma potente máquina fotográfica trouxa.

– A Aposta! – comentou Snape.

– Sim, a aposta - Hermione endossou. - Severo, se soubéssemos - ela parecia terrivelmente culpada -, se eu e Karkaroff tivéssemos a mais remota idéia de que você realmente seria ministro não teríamos inventado nada disso. Eu juro!

– Eu sei, Hermione - Snape dizia isso, mas os olhos denunciavam que gostaria mesmo era de estrangular a esposa -, mas é um compromisso mágico e não posso fugir.

Hermione se ergueu da cama e caminhou pelo quarto.

– Você está nervoso? - ela quis saber, observando-o através do espelho da penteadeira.

– Não sei, Hermione - ele estava se erguendo e procurando a roupa da aposta. - Até não estaria se não tivesse que passar esse ridículo da aposta! - Hermione apenas olhou-o de forma culpada, mas intimamente se regojizara por Snape estar pagando o que a língua ferina dissera. - Maldição... - ele começou a vestir a roupinha de elfo que Hermione preparara. - Já imaginou, Hermione, eu entrando no Ministério da Magia assim? E o Igor, aquele russo desgraçado que inventou isso. Devia ter deixado o Lorde matá-lo há anos atrás, ao invés de enganar a todos dizendo que o infeliz estava morto! - Snape agora vociferava com raiva.

Hermione ficou com certo receio ao ver o marido vermelho de tanta raiva, enquanto vestia o traje de empregada, uma saia curtinha de babadinhos, um avental... Ele bufava e olhava a esposa de forma mortal!

– O sapato é necessário? - vociferou bravio, enquanto Hermione se controlava para não rir. Jamais imaginara o temido professor Severo Snape, ex-comensal da morte, vestido daquela forma. Pensava também na reação de todos os que o vissem daquela maneira, iria ser uma gargalhada só, unilateral, independente de credo, cor, idade ou classe social. Seria o ridículo da vida de seu marido.

– Sim, Severo, é necessário - ela procurou controlar o nervosismo e o riso ao mesmo tempo. - O resto do traje está lá embaixo. Acabe de se arrumar e desça para tomar café.

Hermione, com indiferença, caminhou até a porta, enquanto percebia com o rabo-de-olho a dificuldade dele em colocar o sapato.

– Dê graças a Merlin que arranjei esta roupa de empregada para você. Seria pior ter que pedir alguma veste velha e emporcalhada dos coitados dos elfos. Talvez você tivesse até que ir nu – ela respirou fundo. – Não seria infinitamente pior?

Sem esperar mais um segundo, ela bateu a porta, mas ainda teve tempo de escutar, um vidro se estraçalhando do outro lado.

Karkaroff tomava placidamente seu café da manhã quando Hermione voltou até a sala.

– Severo está muito bravo? - ele quis saber.

– Muito! - ela afirmou sentando-se.

Logo depois Severo surgiu. Igor manteve a xícara na direção dos lábios sem beber nada. E começou a rir sem qualquer pudor. Severo apenas olhava para o russo ameaçadoramente, enquanto este apenas ria cada vez mais. Hermione até temeu que o Karkaroff tivesse um ataque.

– Mas que xuxuzinho! - o russo já não ria, troçava da cara de Snape.

– Cala a boca, Igor - Snape falou rangendo os dentes.

– Severo, você está muito sexy! – Igor finalmente pousou a xícara no pires. - Nunca imaginei que você fosse uma empregadinha tão... - faltou a palavra e o russo gesticulou para exemplificar o que queria dizer. Hermione agora se permitia um sorriso nos lábios.

– Vou tirar fotos muito sensuais de você, Severo! - Igor apontou a câmera fotográfica. - Quem sabe você não vira um sex symbol dos travestis?

Essa foi demais para Severo. Ele levantou-se e caminhando o mais rapidamente que os sapatos de salto permitiam, aproximou-se do russo, agarrando-o pelo colarinho.

– Não me beije, Severo - pediu o russo rindo. - Você não faz meu tipo.

– Igor, eu vou te matar! - ele rosnou com vontade, muito próximo do rosto do outro.

– Quer beijinho, meu lindo? - Igor fez voz de falsete e começou a mexer os lábios como se fosse beijar alguém.

Snape colocou as mãos em torno do pescoço do outro e começou a apertar buscando asfixiá-lo, ao mesmo tempo sentiu que alguém lhe atirava água gelada no rosto.

– Não disse que ele acordaria, Hermione? - era voz de Igor.

Severo abriu os olhos e percebeu os rostos preocupados de seu amigo russo e de sua esposa.

– O que houve? - ele quis saber, mas sua voz saiu fininha.

– Faz vinte horas que você esta dormindo, Severo! - explicou Hermione. - Fiquei preocupada, chamei Igor para tentar lhe acordar. Mas não sei se fiz bem... - ela parou de falar e sorriu para o marido ainda deitado. - Você ficava falando que iria matá-lo.

– Hermione, a mais de vinte anos ele fala isso! - Igor retrucou. - Cão que muito ladra não morde!

– E a aposta, a roupa de empregada, as fotos? - ele olhava baratinado de um para o outro.

– Ainda não foi dessa vez que conseguimos fazer você passar por esse ridículo - explicou Karkaroff mostrando o jornal, cuja manchete era: "HARRY POTTER, NOVO MINISTRO DA MAGIA." - Mas mesmo assim fiz uma doação generosa à causa do FALE.

– Quer dizer... - Snape se ergueu da cama sorrindo -, quer dizer que foi só um pesadelo?

– Sim, querido - Hermione concordou. - Não aconteceu nada. Você se apavorou à toa.

– À toa não! - reclamou ele, olhando para Igor. - Foi um susto, sonhei que estava me vestindo de elfa doméstica e iria para o Ministério, e você ficou fazendo troça de mim!

- Pudera, Severo - Igor, agora se sentou na beirada da cama -, você deveria estar lindo! - e Igor ficou piscando os olhos em sinal de charme.

– No sonho não matei, mas agora eu te mato, seu russo desgraçado!

Igor saiu correndo do quarto com Severo em seu encalço, enquanto Hermione sorria por tudo não ter passado de um pesadelo.

FIM


End file.
